ARACNOFOBIA
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [01-EJEMPLO] Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime INUYASHA de Takahashi Rumiko. [Resumen] Si algo le molestaba a Sesshomaru era verla llorar, sobre todo por " cosas insignificantes " ¿Cómo se supone que la iba consolar?


**[ARACNOFOBIA]**

Había pasado cerca de dos días y medio cuando el imponente demonio de cabellos color plata regresaba de su expedición y al adentrarse hacia el bosque, miró una escena poco usual.

Con una mirada fría miraba a su sirviente con desprecio.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, se supone que él debía protegerla a ella en su ausencia, aquella niña, que ya no era una niña y se había convertido en una hermosa joven, de cabellos largos sedosos de color negro azabache, facciones delicadas, sus hermosos ojos se había aclarado, sin duda al pasar los años, su belleza se había asentado, pero en este momento, verla bajo la **lluvia**, con aquel hermoso rostro bañado por lágrimas que caían en forma de **cascada** y no parecían querer detenerse, hizo que el olor salado de las misma inundaran sus sentidos y lo perturban por completo, ni él mismo entendía la razón de su molestia pero algo estaba seguro, le ponía de muy mal humor verla llorar, no importaba el motivo bastaba con que ella llorara y él se molestaba.

Cerca de Rin, el pequeño duende estaba abiertamente burlándose de ella, hasta que finalmente le dijo en forma descarada, aprovechando que su amo no estaba cerca:

—Humana tonta, eres una miedosa.

—Qué cruel es señor Jacken [hipo]…No tenía por qué...

El pequeño duende no dejaba de reírse, al tomar varias **tarántulas** y acercarse a ella, con una expresión burlona le dijo:

—En todo este tiempo, has visto demonios, monstruos y le temes a unas simples y pequeñas…

Ni siquiera se molesto en completar la frase, porque el pequeño duende tenía toda la mala intención de lanzárselas encimas a la hermosa joven, que había retrocedido hasta quedar contra un imponente olmo.

—¡Por favor! Aléjalas de mí—Rin instintivamente cerró los ojos, ella no entendía la razón de su miedo, pero aquellos pequeños arácnidos le tenía terror, prefería mil veces ver pelear, a su señor con demonios a tener aquellos animales cerca de ella, Jacken se acerco a ella, pero de la nada una piedra lanzada hacia su cabeza lo hizo caer.

—¡Auch! ¿Quién?—el pequeño duende temió lo peor, al ver a su amo frente a él que le dijo, en un tono frío:

—¿Jacken, qué le haces a Rin?

—Amo bonito…—Jacken temió lo peor pero Rin, cambio su expresión, de temor a una de alivio, entonces sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su amo y dijo con pesar:

—El señor Jacken fue malo conmigo, se burla de mí porque le temo a esas cosas—la joven señalo a los arácnidos que estaban en el piso, mientras el rostro de su amo pasó de una expresión neutral a una impregnada de burla, pero la compuso al segundo, al decir en su tono frío:

—¿Desde cuándo le temes a las tarántulas?—. Se le hizo tan extraño que ella tuviera tal temor, después de todo lo que habían visto en sus viajes y a pesar que se asustaba nunca había mostrado tal expresión de terror, realmente para el demonio esa situación era extraña como hilarante.

Las lágrimas de ella cesaron, su rostro adquirió un color rojo escarlata y antes de contestar Jacken, dijo con mala intención:

—Niña tonta, deberíamos encerrarte en un pozo con las tarántulas para que pierdas el mie…—No pudo hacer el comentario completo, cuando sintió una segunda piedra, más grande que la anterior sobre él, que lo aplasto por completo, a su amo le pareció un desatino de su parte que se burle en su presencia de su protegida.

Finalmente Sesshomaru, pasó por encima del pobre duende y se agacho para tomar a uno de los arácnidos, expreso escogió la más pequeña en su mano y le dijo a Rin, mientras notaba su palidez, verla así tan frágil lleno al demonio de ciertas emociones encontradas, pero expreso las ignoro:

—No tienes nada que temer, no le demuestres tu temor, entonces ella no te hará nada, toma—el demonio tomó con delicadeza, la mano de Rin y se la dio en ella el efecto fue contrario porque por un segundo se distrajo al sentir las manos de su amo sobre las de ella, pero cuando sintió esas patitas de la tarántula la sensación fue diferente, porque el temor se posesiono de ella, entonces el demonio le dijo:

—No tienes nada que…—Más demoro él en decir la frase, que Rin desvanecerse en porque del miedo se asusto y se desmayo.

Jacken se había puesto de pie, iba decir algo pero su amo lo hizo callar al decir:

—Ni se te ocurrir burlarte de ella.

—Pero amo bonito…—. Inmediatamente calló al notar su expresión sobre él, entonces dijo con malestar:

—Iré por Ah-Un, el imponente dragón de dos cabezas que los llevaba.

Mientras el pequeño duende salía del lugar, murmurando algo por lo baje, el demonio tomo a Rin en sus brazos y dijo en voz baja:

—No la entiendo, ella no teme andar con un demonio como yo que podría matarla en cuestión de segundos, pero le teme algo tan insignificante.

La joven recobro el conocimiento, mientras se sentía cómoda en los brazos de su amo y después de haber escuchado su frase le dijo con suavidad:

—No temo morir en sus manos amo, porque a usted le conozco—adicional al comentario, le regalo una sonrisa cálida propia de ella.

El demonio la miro con una expresión neutral, cuando sobre ellos venía Jacken con el dragón de dos cabezas y él dijo con calma:

—Es hora de partir.

—¡Etto! Amo ya me puede bajar—dijo Rin con incomodad, a lo que el demonio contesto con malicia:

—¡Hay tarántulas en el piso!—Bastó ese comentario, para que Rin se aferrara a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, entonces él dijo:

—Si deseas te puedo bajar.

Rin movió la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, negando que la bajara y el demonio contesto:

—Eso pensé.

Sin prisa alguna, subieron al dragón para continuar con su viaje, aunque internamente el demonio se iba preguntando: ¿Cómo iba usar esa debilidad a su favor?...Pero eso ya es otra historia.

**[FIN]**


End file.
